Measurement devices—also denoted as measuring instruments or measuring apparatus—are used to measure physical parameters or signals. Measurement devices, in particular high frequency measurement devices, include a measurement circuitry which is sensitive to high frequency electromagnetic waves. Such kinds of measurement devices can be used in a facility such as production facility or a laboratory to perform measurements. Measurement devices include a variety of different types of measurement devices such as oscilloscopes, signal generators, signal analyzers, network analyzers or testing devices. In a facility such as a production facility, a plurality of measuring devices can be used to provide signals for controlling the production process. Most measurement devices require recalibration of components due to aging and/or environmental influences such as humidity or high and varying temperature. In a conventional facility comprising a plurality of different measurement devices of different types and different operation lifetimes, it is difficult to keep track of the measurement device inventory within the facility and specific requirements of the different measurement devices such as a necessary recalibration of the measurement devices.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a comfortable, but nevertheless fail-safe asset management system for measurement devices used in a facility.